Cloud City
Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *c. 400 BBY |destroyed= |rebuilt= |builder=*Ecclessis Figg *Torranix Inertal Compensator Corporation |mayor= |planet=Bespin |moon= |continent= |location= |climate= |interest=*Carbon-freezing chamber *Figg & Associates Art Museum *Cloud City Security Tower *Figg & Associates Art Museum *Kerros Tower *Otherworld Encounter *Port Town *Royal Park *Cloud City Core *Various casinos, hotels, restaurants **Cloud Dance Restaurant **Grand Bespin Hotel **Holiday Towers **Royal Casino **SkyCenter Galleria **The Floating Fish **Well-Done Bantha **Trest **Vapor Room **Yarith Bespin |population=*Official census: 5,427,080 *520,000 tourists *1,999,990 Ugnaughts *393,550 workers in the tourists industry *346,450 administrators *499,080 factory workers *370,930 dock workers and ship maintenance employees *1,297,080 workers in the service sector |era= |affiliation=*Incom Corporation *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Galactic Empire *New Republic }} Cloud City was an outpost and a tibanna gas mining colony above the planet Bespin, named as such because it was perpetually surrounded by giant clouds. The city floated 60,000 kilometers above the core of the gas giant. It contained a large and famous luxury resort district on its upper levels, complete with hotels and casinos. History Cloud City was first commissioned in 1989 BBY and built by Ecclessis Figg, with the aid of Ugnaught labor and contracted employees from the Incom Corporation, around 400 BBY. The city's economy was centered on tibanna gas, which was crucial for the production of weapons and hyperdrives. The unique atmospheric conditions of Bespin allowed for the natural production of spin-sealed tibanna gas, which was highly compressed at the atomic level and was an energy source for the most powerful blasters. The manufacture and distribution of this gas was tightly regulated. Since the initial construction of Cloud City, its official purpose was to mine for regular tibanna gas for use in hyperdrives, but secretly The spin-sealed gas was also mined and exported for use in high powered blasters. Using the same canisters as the regular gas, the export of the spin-sealed gas was what allowed Cloud City to earn a self sustaining income.Star Wars: Build the Millennium Falcon 3 - Guide to the Galaxy: Bespin's Settlements, Page 4 A year after the Battle of Yavin, Cloud City was run by Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian, who had won administration of the city from Baron Administrator Dominic Raynor in a Sabacc tournament. Not much later Raynor hired the bounty hunter Bossk to get revenge on Calrissian. Bossk and his group of mercenaries ambushed the new administrator in one Maintenance Level, but were unsuccessful.Sore Loser's Revenge During this period, Cloud City was relatively isolated and considered to be relatively unimportant by the extraplanetary authorities, although Calrissian developed a tourism and casino industry. In the wake of the Battle of Hoth in 3 ABY, Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa arrived in Cloud City, seeking refuge and repairs for their hyperdrive, with Solo confident that Calrissian would provide assistance. Unknown to Solo, Calrissian made a deal with the Imperial leader Darth Vader to ensure the colony's continued economic autonomy. He promised to aid the Empire in taking his old friend prisoner, in order to lure the Rebel commander Luke Skywalker to the city in a rescue effort. When it was clear Vader did not intend to keep his end of the bargain, Calrissian betrayed him and ordered his citizens to flee. However, Solo ended up being frozen in carbonite and taken away by the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Calrissian escaped with Leia Organa and Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon, while Skywalker and Vader dueled in the depths of the city, with fateful consequences for the galaxy. After the escape of the Millennium Falcon, the Rebel Alliance and the Bespin security forces, including Lando's Commandos, attempted to defend the city against the Imperial strike force sent to take control of it. The strike force landed on the city and established a beachhead. The Rebels attempted to disable the Gravity Control Generators to disable the city and prevent its takeover, but the Imperial strike force captured the generators, saving the city. The Imperials also destroyed the Bespin Government Center and built an Imperial Palace in its place, cementing their occupation. Cloud City was liberated following the Battle of Coruscant thanks to the intel provided by Tian Chyler, a defector from the Imperial Security Bureau. After the rise of the New Republic, Cloud City rose out of obscurity and became a major exporter of tibanna gas for the Republic. However, Bespin lay relatively close to what remained of the Empire, and changed hands more than once over the subsequent decades. Cloud City had been reoccupied by the Empire by the time of Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign in 9 ABY, and during the Operation Shadow Hand crisis one year later, the city was once again overrun by Imperial forces. Characteristics Layout Cloud City consisted of 392 levels, in addition to level zero, a top-side surface-level plaza concourse. The level-arrangements were as follows: *Level 1–50: The Tourist District, consisting of luxury hotels and casinos which made the city famous throughout parts of the Outer Rim. *Level 51–100: Upscale housing areas. *Level 101–120: Administrative offices. *Level 121–160: Privately owned industrial areas with an infamous reputation, known as Port Town. *Level 161–220: General housing of the facility's workers. *Level 221–280: Factories. *Level 281–370: Gas refineries and miners' quarters. *Level 371–392: Contained the 36,000 repulsorlift engines and tractor beam generators that kept the city afloat and in position. The main saucer-shaped city structure was 16.2 kilometers in diameter, and 17.3 kilometers tall. The city floated 60,000 kilometers above the core of the planet, which was an uninhabitable gas giant. Some of the nearby floating settlements, like the Vapor Room, and industrial platforms were also considered part of the city. Six Gravity Control Generators were placed on the upper level of the city to regulate the city's position. During the time of the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance built the Bespin Government Center on the upper level. The city's main function was to harvest tibanna gas, by using tractor beams to draw the gas into internal refineries. Government Cloud City was nominally controlled in all aspects by the Baron Administrator, though the bureaucracy and administration was controlled by the city's business leaders, known as the Exex, who did not consider themselves subordinate to the Baron Administrator. Furthermore, the Parliament of Guilds was a distinct faction which, by ancient custom, controlled the juries in all the city's courts. The Office of the Surgeon-General provided information to any and all major planetary systems for any travelers. Population The last official census placed Cloud City's population at 5,427,080. That figure did not count the droids. As Bespin's total population was estimated at 6 million, the city was by far the dominant settlement on Bespin. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' * *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Zorba the Hut's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Queen of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Before the Storm'' *''Star Wars: The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Star Wars: Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: The Unseen Queen'' *''Star Wars: The Swarm War'' }} Notes and references }} Category:Cities on Bespin Category:Shadowports